Rudolph (Rankin/Bass)
This article is about the Rankin/Bass character. For the character from the 1948 film see Rudolph (1948) and for the 1997 film, see Rudolph (1997) Rudolph is the son of Donner and Mrs Donner, the boyfriend of Clarice, the head reindeer of Santa Claus's sleigh team and the main protagonist of the 1964 film, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. It's sequels, 1976's Rudolph's Shiny New Year, 1979's Rudolph and Santa's Christmas in July and 2001's Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and The Island Of Misfit Toys ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' Rudolph was born one spring to Donner and Mrs. Donner, but moments after his birth, his nose lights up much to the shock of his parents. Shortly after, Donner's boss Santa Claus arrives to see Rudolph and also sees his nose light up and says he hopes it will stop if Rudolph wants to join the sleigh team. Wanting his son to look normal, Donner puts mud on Rudolph's nose, but it doesn't stay on. One year later, Donner places a fake nose over Rudolph's that makes look normal, but unfortunately makes him talk in a odd voice. Rudolph goes to take part in The Reindeer Games with the other yearlings where he befriends a young buck named Fireball and falls in love with a doe named Clarice. After being told by Clarice that she thinks he's cute, Rudolph leaps high in the air with joy which impresses Donner, the coach Comet and Santa. However after a playful tussle with Fireball, Rudolph's fake nose falls off revealing his red one, which causes him to be ridiculed by Fireball and the other yearling buck and is banned from the rest of the games by Comet. Rudolph runs off, but Clarice (who doesn't mind Rudolph's red nose) catches up with him and sings "There's Always Tomorrow" to him, but then Clarice's father arrives and tells Clarice to come home as he doesn't want her to be seen with "a red-nosed reindeer" which she reluctantly does. After Clarice and her father have left, Rudolph meets and befriends an elf named Hermey, who has left his job at Santa's workshop to become a dentist and the two decide to run away together. However, Rudolph's nose attracts a Snow Monster named Bumble and the two hide from him and are found by Yukon Cornelius who helps them escape Bumble. The trio arrive at The Island Of Misfit Toys and asks the island's ruler King Moonracer if they can stay. Moonracer says that only misfit toys can stay but let's them say the night and asks Rudolph to ask Santa to find homes for the misfit toys. That night whilst Hermey and Yukon are asleep, Rudolph leaves, not wanting to allow his nose to get them in trouble again. Rudolph goes befriend two polar bear cubs, but it doesn't last long because of his nose. Months later, Rudolph now a young adult decides to return home but is laughed at by three other young bucks. Rudolph returns to his cave and finds it empty and learns from Santa that his parents and Clarice had left to look for him. Rudolph leaves to look for them and finds them being held hostage by Bumble and battles him, but is knocked unconscious by the Snow Monster. Luckily, Hermey and Yukon arrive and knock out Bumble before Hermey pulls out his teeth. After regaining consciousness, Bumble still tries to attack the group but Yukon sacrifices himself by knocking Bumble off a cliff side taking himself with him. Rudolph, his parents, Clarice and Hermey arrive at Santa's workshop where they are happily welcomed by the other reindeer and elves. Later, Santa says he won't be able to deliver his presents because of the snow storm. But after seeing Rudolph's nose light up, he asks him to guide his sleigh to which the reindeer agrees. Keeping his word with King Moonracer, Rudolph tells Santa to find the misfit toys homes and Santa agrees to do just that. Rudolph and the other sleight team members guide the sleigh off into the night whilst being watched by Donner, Mrs. Donner, Clarice, Hermey and the other reindeer and elves. Gallery Imagerac.jpg|Rudolph and Clarice. Imagehwr.jpg|Rudolph and Hermey Imageorrtrnrrb.jpg|Older Rudolph Imagehwor.jpg|Older Rudolph and Hermey. Imageocwr.jpg|Older Rudolph and Clarice with Donner. Imagesaor.jpg|Older Rudolph and Santa. Imagersatstptto.jpg|Rudolph, Santa and the sleigh team prepare to take off. Imagerirsny.jpg|Rudolph in Rudolph's Shiny New Year. Imagerbras.jpg Imagersnyrdmd.jpg Imagerirafcij.jpg|Rudolph in Rudolph and Santa's Christmas In July. imagerrtrnratiomt.jpg|Rudolph in Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys imagecgir.jpg imagecgirah.jpg|Rudolph and Hermey imagecgirac.jpg Imagefar.jpg|Rudolph with Fireball. Imagecc5.jpg Imagecc4.jpg Imagecc3.jpg Imagersrrn.jpg|Fireball telling Rudolph to stay away from him. Trivia *Rudolph appears younger in the three sequels despite becoming a young adult near the end of the original film. Category:Male characters Category:Reindeer Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and The Island Of Misfit Toys Characters